


crystal love

by thewritersnow



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, decided i gotta post, how the reveal could have happend, lizzie is taken by hope and doesnt know why, so why not go to a museum date, soft hizzie, written way before the ep but yknow what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-04-12 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersnow/pseuds/thewritersnow
Summary: lizzie finds light in the darkness. it's a damn cliché.she's never liked dark rooms, or dark spaces.lizzie finds out that’s not really the truth.aka: crystals really do help finding hope in more ways than one
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	crystal love

**Author's Note:**

> after i nearly died from the earthquakes i decided to FINALLY post this fic! hope u enjoy it and please let me know with comments and kudos!

lizzie finds light in the darkness. it's a damn cliché.

she's never liked dark rooms, or dark spaces.

lizzie finds out that’s not really the truth.

—

coming home after being in europe for months is... anti-climatic at best. 

josie and landon are in some sort of relationship. lizzie is glad her sister is at least dating a fire chicken instead of whoever else she could date.

(she thinks of josie’s tears and a red diary and lizzie finds a sudden ache in her heart. 

perhaps even she herself didn’t really like the relationship.)

her dad, true to josie’s words, passes his time in a midlife crisis. his beard and attitude reminds lizzie of something she can’t remember, a memory hazy enough to make her consider it could have been a dream.

she hangs out with him at times. he is sad, most of the time, but his new job at mystic falls high school does help him a little. 

lizzie feels close to normal for once, grabbing milkshakes with her dad and talking about the weather.

but there is something missing. she can’t understand what, or why, but something feels off. lizzie blames it on how different things are with josie, doesn’t think why she used to feel neglected by her father.

so she goes out. goes out to get her mind off things and finds herself at a newly opened cafè.

it’s cozy, with high tables looking at the park beside the windows and lizzie likes how modern it feels. she goes inside, grabs a coffee and looks around.

her eyes are taken by a girl on the corner. or rather two girls.

one was brunette, hair messy and reaching her mid waist and with a charming smile. lizzie likes her smile but she watches as the girl leaves without much bother.

that leaves the other girl alone, stirring her coffee and with her back turned to lizzie.

she can’t see anything besides her reddish brown hair. yet lizzie has never felt a connection like that with anyone.

lizzie isn’t known for her impulse control, has spent enough time with her mother to know she should go for the things she feels she should go for.

“is this seat taken?”

lizzie meets ocean eyes and it feels as if the universe is crashing and reforming at the same time.

the girl looks at her shocked, surprised and-

happy. there’s a bittersweet happiness on her smile and lizzie can’t understand why.

“do you see anyone there?” says the girl.

lizzie smiles. the girl too.

“i’m lizzie. what’s your name?”

“ho- andrea. andrea marshall.”

andrea looks conflicted. lizzie sits beside her, tossing her hair back.

“is that your middle name? i know a liar when i see one.”

a short laugh, almost painful in how bittersweet it is.

“i’m not really lying. it’s my middle name. i don’t really prefer using my first name.”

she seems thoughtful, sipping her coffee slowly. 

“and what’s your first name?”

andrea looks at her, a sudden familiarity in her eyes. 

lizzie is reminded of hazy banters, a girl promising her the truth and lizzie believing her.

“hope. it’s quite ironic comparing to my life, and this is supposed to be my... fresh start. so new name, new life.”

lizzie nods her head. she gets it, wanting to start anew, to start better and the way you want to.

“i think it suits you. you feel... powerful. and very pretty. did you take part in the pageant?”

hope nearly chokes on her drink, giving lizzie a nervous smile.

“i- uh- don’t really prefer activities like that. i’m more of a-“

“lonely wolf who is all cool and mysterious but probably watches cutthroat kitchen alone?”

hope stares at her for a full moment, mouth agape and lizzie feels something tugging on her heart. 

it feels like there’s something she is missing, something which slips through her fingers like sand, a memory too close yet too far away.

“yeah. yeah, that. hit bull’s eye,” says hope. 

she smiles at lizzie and the edges feel too sharp, a sharpness made from yearning too much.

lizzie smiles back, drinks her coffee and swallows the thoughts running through her mind.

“do you like art?”

hope raises an eyebrow. “you’re starting to make me question my sanity, elizabeth. are you a mind reader?”

lizzie rolls her eyes, enjoying the sarcastic humor of the girl.

“you have paint on your sleeve. it’s called an observation, people do that with their eyes,” replies lizzie.

hope looks at her with wide eyes and lips puckering, the clear face of an impressed person.

“there’s an exhibition, at the museum. do you wanna check it out?”

lizzie looks at hope.

looks at her hopeful smile and tightly clasped hands. feels her power from how close they are, a power too strong to be any supernatural lizzie has been close to before.

she smiles. likes the mystery surrounding hope, how she knows close to nothing about her and yet-

and yet it feels like she does, like she _should_.

“sure, why the hell not?”

hope grins and when her shoulders drop, it feels as if lizzie made the right choice into accepting her request.

—

“what did you do this summer?”

they walk close, hope’s hands stuffed in her jean jacket and lizzie’s dangling in air beside her brown one.

lizzie likes to think that she can reach and take one of hope’s hands. find out if its as soft as it looks, or if perhaps as rough as her power seems to be.

“around europe with my mom. there’s this thing me and my twin, Josie, discovered. i really didn’t feel like i was of any help here.”

hope nods her head, sighing as she looks away from lizzie.

“sometimes being away from the people you love is the best choice.”

“you talk as if you’re used to running away.”

“oh, more than you realize. but great defense makes the best offense, am I right?”

lizzie thinks for a moment, notices how hope pulls her hands out.

she shakes her head and grabs hope’s hand.

it’s definitely soft, and yet her fingertips are rough, the kind of rough lizzie links with using too much powerful magic. 

lizzie really likes holding hope’s hand. it fits against hers like puzzle pieces.

judging by how quick hope’s surprise is to fade, lizzie knows the feeling is mutual.

“i think it’s better to fight, even when you know your end.”

lizzie thinks of the future. knows that if no solution is found, if the merge continues hanging over their heads, she will be the one to lose.

she had taken a lot of things from josie. and even if she was healing and realizing she deserved good things-

lizzie knew she would even let herself lose just for josie to live. she loves josie, the least she could do for her sister was give her the chance to live a life without lizzie hanging on her for support.

hope’s hold on her hand tightens and her smile is tight when she looks at lizzie, a smile filled with more than she says.

“nothing is set on stone, lizzie,” says hope.

lizzie doesn’t reply, only pulls her closer and they look up, standing before the museum in silence.

“let’s go.” 

hope lets lizzie drag her inside.

it’s beautiful. a place lizzie really wouldn’t visit with someone, a place where she would wander alone, taking in the facts about each skeleton and piece of art.

but with hope it’s similar. hope doesn’t speak a lot, lets lizzie wander them around and reads the information with curious eyes. she seems happy to be here, more happy than others would.

“i never really took you as a museum type of girl.”

lizzie smirks. “exceeding your expectations? now that’s a flatterer right there.”

hope blushes pink and laughs softly. lizzie finds she really likes how happiness looks on her. 

“you don’t seem like the type to like closed spaces. don’t you love the woods?”

lizzie stops for a moment and hope stares at her alarmed.

“how do you know that?”

hope seems trying to come up with something, looking around until lizzie looks away from her.

“you know what? keep your mysteries, i don’t really mind, or care.”

lizzie lets her hand drop and hope follows her when she sees lizzie is walking away.

“can crystals really glow in the dark?”

lizzie stares at the small room. hope looks curious when lizzie throws her a glance.

“not a fan of the dark, marshall?”

hope throws her a look filled with words lizzie knows are there but can't understand. “not really.”

and lizzie feels protective of her. feels a certain feeling when she looks in ocean eyes and sees pain in them.

so she smiles a little, shrugs and plays it cool.

“maybe glowing crystals can make you create better memories?”

lizzie is surprised when hope nods her head. they walk inside and lizzie expects... more.

but the space is small. almost too small for two people. as hope closes the heavy curtain behind her, darkness shrouds them.

and she gasps amazed. because those crystals  _ do _ glow in the dark and they  _ do _ look beautiful.

she can’t hold herself back, touches them and lizzie’s eyes widen when her hand glows red.

hope isn’t surprised by that, or perhaps lizzie blames it on the fact she is taken by the crystals on the other corner.

“look at this one,” whispers hope. lizzie turns, notices how their bodies are touching on the small space.

“a stone of memories?”

“looks like there’s a myth behind it. that it reminds you of the things most important that you have forgotten,” whispers hope.

lizzie doesn’t really pay attention to her. she’s taken aback by the glow on hope’s face.

blue reflects on her eyes from the crystals and lizzie can’t believe someone can look as annoyingly perfect as she does.

hope stares at the stone with such sad eyes and lizzie just knows the girl has lost a lot. knows it and perhaps that’s why she is taken so much by her.

“i don’t know why i feel as if you’re that thing for me,” murmurs lizzie.

hope raises her head to look at her.

crystals glow in the dark, yet lizzie finds that hope’s eyes glow more beautiful than all of those crystals combined.

lizzie thinks that the thoughts in her head all these months have something to do with hope.

“lizzie?”

her voice is low, almost shaking and lizzie can’t look away from hope.

“who are you?”

hope’s eyes stare deep in hers, her hand inching closer to lizzie’s who is holding the crystal.

lizzie’s hand glows red without her even realizing.

“i’m hope.”

lizzie doesn’t know who makes the first move.

she does however know other things.

knows that kissing hope feels like home.

knows that crystals glow in the dark and that her hand glows more when she siphons, from hope or the stone she can’t tell.

lizzie also knows that before her stands hope mikaelson, tribrid and the girl lizzie blamed for all the bad things in her life.

hope still has her eyes closed when lizzie leans away. her lips tingle, her hand has stopped glowing.

hope looks at her shocked and surprised and pleased. lizzie really doesn’t remember her lips looking that alluring.

“no last name? or do you prefer me saying marshall more than mikaelson?”

hope gasps, steps back and lizzie continues looking at her. lizzie only smiles, feels her heart drop and feels- 

complete. full. peaceful.

“lizzie?”

lizzie steps closer, places the crystal on its place.

hope looks so small in the dark, so fragile and so strong. lizzie loves contradictions, loves hope is one of the biggest.

“i guess we aren’t as hopeless as we thought, huh?”

hope doesn’t answer, her kiss reply enough.

lizzie hugs her close when she breaks the kiss. lizzie can’t believe she could forget how hope felt in her arms, how for the first time she felt stronger than her, how lizzie enjoyed feeling like an anchor for her.

“welcome home, hope.”

hope only cries silently and leans back. lizzie wipes her tears away, decides no color is as beautiful as the blue of hope’s eyes.

“thank you,” murmurs hope.

lizzie knows there are a lot of other things waiting for them outside that small crystal room.

there is the merge, there is hope, there is lizzie being the only one to remember the person who everyone knew was missing.

but now, lizzie feels as if it’s okay to enjoy hope and their small crystal room.

—

years later, lizzie sits alone in the grass.

endless fields lay before her vision, crickets and faraway laughs filling her ears.

it’s peaceful. the air feels different when you know you won’t die.

“lizzie.”

hope drops beside her, hair messy and jacket on her hand. she drops it on lizzie’s shoulders, lizzie hugs it closer.

“hope.”

they spend their time in silence, a peace both of them take in with the most happiness.

“how does it feel knowing you and josie won’t die?”

“how does it feel knowing you are a full tribrid now?”

hope grins and lizzie doesn’t miss the fangs in her mouth.

“josie and penelope were wondering why you left,” says hope.

lizzie smiles, lets herself fall back. the grass is soft, hope sits beside her.

“i left her in good hands. i feel as if i deserve to enjoy some quiet alone.”

hope only hums, lays a hand on her cheek and her thumb caresses it gently.

“you have all the time you need now. being a vampire and witch comes with perks it seems.”

lizzie nods her head.

she thinks of hope’s lifeless body before her. thinks of glowing black eyes and then ocean blue eyes. thinks of swallowing hope’s blood, the iron taste bitter in her mouth.

then it’s hope, hope who smiles at her gently and kisses her before lizzie’s world goes black. remembers waking up gasping, hope and josie and penelope standing before her scared and happy.

“it really does.”

hope falls on her elbow, faces close and lizzie opens her eyes.

“until the bitter end, wasn’t that what you used to say?”

lizzie laughs. “oh god, that was years ago. you're really a sentimentalist, hope.”

hope nods her head and lizzie leans their foreheads together.

lizzie decides there is no time better than the present.

so she smiles, takes the crystal and the velvet box from her pocket and hope’s eyes widen when she notices it.

she doesn’t know which touches her more, the gold ring or the crystal beside it.

“remember me forever?”

hope’s eyes water, taking it in her hand and touching it gently.

the wind blows on their hair, on the grass and it’s good. 

it’s a silence filled with words they don’t need to speak to know.

“always and forever.”

hope kisses her and lizzie feels as if there is always beauty in the darkness. 

  
  



End file.
